indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How could have Indy dad die?
I mean, Dr Jones Sr. drank from the holy grail, he is immortal... it just doesn't make any sense. *In Indiana Jones and the last crusade the knight warned Indy that after drinking from the grail cup he would have to stay in the cave if he and the others wanted to remain immortal and by others i mean Henry Jones. That's how the two brothers died because they left the cave. Devan2 18:42, 9 June 2008 (UTC) **If I recall correctly, Henry Jones Sr just had a small sip from the cup anyway while Indy had a bigger gulp which, though not making his immortal, certainly seems to have given him a beyond average life span. We aren't told how Henry Sr died either, he could have been hit by a truck, for example, which would have made immortality a bit inconvenient. But, yes, the Knight of the Grail did indeed issue that warning.Wgsil 03:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The cost of immortality was that you had to stay behind the seal of the temple.. once out in the world, a grail drinker would be mortal again... after all, the other two knight-brothers did eventually die after leaving the temple and making their way back to europe. Jawajames 05:59, 13 June 2008 (UTC) He said you can't take the grail passed the seal, not that they could not go. But I guess it could make sense that since the grail was brought passsed the seal that act negated their immoratality; thouhg it was Elsa who actually did it. Ultimately, its a plot hole & a reason they should have never made the stupid alien movie. Stupid? That's my favorite one. :( But everybody has their own opinions. If you don't like it, that's completely fine. :) Anyway, I think Henry Sr. died of old age... :( Sadly... The knight mentioned having been chosen. He also mentioned that he was supposed to stay until someone defeated him in single combat. He further mentions being the bravest and most worthy of the three brothers. So what most likeley happened was that the previous guardian fought the brother. He won and was given a chance to choose the "True Grail". He chose "wisely", and became the new guardian of the Grail. The other two brothers probably stayed with the chosen brother for a time before leaving. While in a legend it is mentioned that these two brothers were extremely old (150+ years), given the propencity for medival liturature to "stretch the truth" to create great stories, the legend of Beowolf for example, and the theme of the story, being so close to Arthurian legend (which is also mentioned) it is safe to assume that these two brothers were not as old as the legend states. Also, remember to have a chance to choose the "True Grail", the current guardian must be defeated. This means that for one of the two brothers who left to have had a chance, they would have had to defeat their own brother in combat. The desriptions of the brothers along with their purpose and quest, makes this very unlikely. What is more likely is that since all three brothers were pledged to find and protect the Grail, the two brothers who left, put off leaving as long as possible. Only when of advanced age, did they leave. The most likely reason that they left, was to spread the legend of the Grail, and insure that its location was both a secret, but also able to be found by those who were worthy. Eventually, a new champion would find the temple, defeat the third brother, and drink from the "True Grail". This would end the thrid brothers guardianship, passing the torch, or cup so to speak, and letting the third brother pass on and find peace. 17:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC)'' M.A.R.'' In the Indiana Jones temple of the scull say's Jones somewhere in the sky smiles you'r grandpa to mutt